1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of imaging ultrasonic signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus radiates ultrasonic signals to a specific region of the inside of the body of an object from the surface of the body of the object, and non-invasively acquires tomographic images or images regarding blood pressure of soft tissues using reflected ultrasonic signals (ultrasonic echo signals).
As compared to other image diagnostic apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is small and inexpensive, displays images in real time, and has high safety without X-ray exposure. Due to these advantages, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is used for diagnosis of the heart, the breast, the abdomen, and the renal system.
Particularly, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used for diagnosis in obstetrics and gynecology because the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be used to check the health of a fetus within a pregnant woman and to confirm whether or not environments around the fetus are proper to maintain the health of the fetus and the pregnant woman. Through check of the state of the uterus of the pregnant woman in which the fetus is placed, healthy delivery of the baby is facilitated.